En tus zapatos
by 0Kano-kun0
Summary: (One-shot) Atsushi recibe los zapatos de Akutagawa y al ver sus enrojecidos pies tocar el frío piso de las calles, no puede evitar sonreír otra vez. "Me he vuelto caprichoso este año", piensa. "Quizás también un poco egoísta..." Bungou stray dogs, (bl, shounen ai) Akuatsu/Atsuaku


Hola! Les traigo mi último fic en esta plataforma TTwTT... (en mi defensa, responsabilizo a mis amig s, porque aman Wattpad y bueno, me dejé llevar).

Consideré que esta sería una bonita forma de dejar la plataforma, con una historia que además cerrara este año lleno de experiencias y aprendizajes.

Por lo demás decidí no corregir este fic, y lanzarlo sacadito a la vida, así no mas (perdón sempai!) por lo que se pueden encontrar faltas gramaticales y/u ortográficas!

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta obra son propiedad exclusiva de Asagiri Kafka y Harukawa Sango. Solo esta historia me pertenece**

Sin mas que añadir, Enjoy!

* * *

 **Capítulo único:**

 **J_ust – Two in the morning**

El silencio hacía eco en todo el complejo de la agencia de detectives. Era de noche, y aunque la mayoría de los miembros de la particular organización policial estaban en una fiesta celebrando la llegada de un nuevo año, un par de jóvenes dormían en uno de los pequeños departamentos. Al menos una de ellos lo hacía. Su proclamado hermano, lo estaba intentando.

Atsushi no dormía.

Eran ya dos horas pasada las doce de la noche, donde el joven detective se abrazó con todos los miembros de su nueva familia. Después de un rato de distendida celebración, y al notar los cansados ojos de Kyouka, decidió retirarse a su pequeño pero acogedor departamento.

Y ahí, el joven detective estaba. Dentro de su futón, mirando el techo que le ofrecía el interior del closet. Pensando, el joven le agradecía al silencioso destino lo feliz que era con lo poco que sentía, merecía.

Tanta felicidad. Tanto no podía ser solo para él.

Reflexionando, el albino llegó a la conclusión de que nada le haría más feliz que hacer felices a las personas que lo han hecho feliz a él. Valga la redundancia.

Kyoka-chan, el director, Rampo-san, Yosano-sensei, los hermanos Tanizaki, Kenji… _Dazai-san_.

Se detuvo un minuto a pensar en la última persona y en el impacto que tuvo en su vida el momento en que lo conoció. Si no fuera por él, Atsushi podría fácilmente haber muerto de hambre tiempo atrás, incapaz de cargar con la culpa de haber robado dinero ajeno.

Si no hubiera sido gracias a él, este joven no habría conocido a todas las personas que lo hacen tan feliz hoy. No tendría una casa, alimento, trabajo. Un propósito por el que vivir.

Si no fuera por él, no se habría cruzado con Akutagawa…

 _Akutagawa._

Sus labios se curvan sin que el joven pueda evitarlo. Sin que al joven realmente le importara.

Y así, sus pensamientos se movieron a otra parte. Mientras se ahogaba en ellos, su mano y único testigo se cerraba entre las mantas, inquieto y contento. En su vida, jamás habría pensado en la posibilidad de entregar su corazón y recibir a cambio, el corazón de alguien más. Él, de todas las personas posibles.

¿Lo hacía feliz?

Su teléfono vibra una sola vez, y al estar cerca de su cojín, la cabeza del detective también lo hace.

Alejado ya de los recuerdos, Nakajima toma su celular y al abrirlo cierra los ojos por el intenso brillo de la pantalla.

Lentamente los vuelve a abrir, para enfocar la vista hacia la brillante pantalla, pensando que quizás pueda ser Dazai-san insistiéndoles en que regrese a la fiesta. Los kanjis que nacen del mensaje le muestran un breve y directo mensaje, firmado por alguien que no responde a Dazai Osamu.

" _ **Estoy a una cuadra de tu complejo"**_

 _Y yo ahora mismo voy en camino_ , piensa el tigre queriendo responder mientras levanta el torso para espabilar el poco sueño que le restaba. Decide no responder. No quiere perder el tiempo.

 _Lo siento Kyouka-chan. Sé que él te hizo mucho daño, pero desearía tanto que vieras un poco más en su interior, así como lo he hecho yo_ …

Nakajima corre con sus pies descalzos. Para no levantar sospechas, tuvo que saltar de la ventana usando unas peludas y enormes extremidades felinas. Ahora tiene un poco de frío, pero no le importa. Los abrazos de la meda noche ya habían ocurrido, pero tampoco le importan. Él deseaba seguir corriendo, sin importar que.

Se le está acabando la calle cuando escucha un bajito y ronco llamado:

-…Jinkou.

Atsushi dobla la cabeza y lo ve. Parado, escondido y serio, mas no enojado. _Ya no se enoja tanto,_ piensa internamente el risueño detective.

-Ryu…

-no me llames así.

… _No, de verdad, ya no se enoja tanto._

Akutagawa mira los pies de Nakajima y como estos al tocar la nieve del pavimento se vuelven un poco más rojizos por el frío contacto. En unas cuantas horas podrías sacarle los dedos y el muy idiota ni lo sentiría.

Por eso, y sabiendo de antemano que algo así sucedería, el perro de Port Mafia le tiende a su compañero una sencilla bolsa de papel.

Atsushi lo mira con curiosidad. Con la bolsa en sus manos, mira su interior y ve unos zapatos negros. El joven, mira sus pies enrojecidos y vuelve a sonreír, porque nuevamente no puede evitarlo. Y nuevamente no quiere evitarlo. Está enamorado y este gesto le demuestra sorprendido, que la persona que él ama piensa en su bienestar.

 _Me he vuelto caprichoso este año_ , piensa. _Creo que también un poco egoísta._

-son míos, así que cuidado donde pisas.

-…gracias.

-No lo hice por tí. Si pierdes los dedos no serás útil para Dazai-san

Atsushi ni se molesta con esa respuesta. Porque mientras lo dice, Akutagawa está sonrojado. Ni siquiera sus bicolores mechones pueden esconder el rubor de sus orejas, y su bufanda falló al camuflar el brillante rojo que se ha formado en sus mejillas. Esa perfecta barrera de autocontrol no logró que el pelinegro pudiera mantener la mirada frente al detective. Siente vergüenza, porque está preocupado. Porque él nunca se había preocupado por nadie antes de conocerlo.

Sin forzarlo a ser honesto, Nakajima se agacha para colocarse los zapatos de Akutagawa. Tienen la misma talla, y siente que eso es lo único que él y el mafioso tienen en común.

¿Será eso tan así?

-Oye, Ryu…

-No me llames as-

-Akutagawa.

-…que.

-¿Dónde te gustaría ir?

Caminan en silencio. El parque está desierto, y Atsushi lo agradece porque los zapatos de Akutagawa, su pijama (roto en el sector de las piernas), y el abrigo que trajo no combinaban en ningún aspecto con el sencillo pero sofisticado atuendo que lleva su rival.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Ninguno de los dos se tocaba. Sus hombros lo hacían sutil y efímeramente. Y eso, a ambos los hacía felices.

Ryunosuke, sin tener la más mínima intención de reconocerlo, tenía sus ojos puestos en sus zapatos cubriendo los pies del detective. En su cabeza, una voz que no reconoce dice _"Que bueno que el número calzó",_ y en lugar de esconder esa voz, el asesino se pregunta cómo avanzaron tanto juntos. Hasta hace unos meses él quería matarlo.

Ahora no puede imaginar algo así. _Jinkou muerto…_

Eso no es bueno. Si él es un asesino, debería ser capaz de quitarle la vida a quien sea, sin importar la persona. Entonces, eso significa, _¿que ya no soy de utilidad para Port Mafia?_

¿Deberían matarlo entonces?

Pero si lo hicieran, ¿este idiota lloraría, cierto?

Si su jefe decide anular el alto al fuego que mantiene la paz entre ambas organizaciones, ¿lo obligarían a cazar nuevamente al Jinkou? ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo?

Entonces quizás sí deberían-

-Akutagawa! ¿Me escuchas?

El pelinegro mira a su compañero molesto. Aún si es Nakajima, odia que lo interrumpan.

-no me mires así ¡te he estado hablando por horas y no me contestas!

 _No hemos caminado durante tanto tiempo_ , piensa el mafioso sin evitarlo, pero decide guardárselo y no reclamar para evitar iniciar una discusión que podría arruinar el silencioso encuentro. Porque el nubloso futuro no le garantiza otra oportunidad como esta.

Atsushi sencillamente suspira. El humor del mafioso no va a cambiar con la rapidez que él quisiera.

El detective toma la mano el asesino y éste pega un pequeño salto, pero esta vez no sacude la suya. Deja que sus dedos se entrelacen solos e intenta no ver nada de lo que ocurre. Nakajima tampoco.

-te estaba preguntando si en Port Mafia celebran el fin de año

-…más o menos

\- ¿y eso qué significa?

-Nuestro jefe hace una fiesta, pero yo siempre me retiro antes de la media noche.

-Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?

Akutagawa se queda pensando. Tenía un millón de motivos distintos. Odia los abrazos, odia el ruido de la música, odia los gritos… odia las naranjas.

Quizás, esos motivos realmente no tienen importancia. En realidad, para alguien como él, quien nació en las heladas calles de Yokohama, cuyos días eran igual de miserables en navidad, pascuas y año nuevo, ¿qué significado tendrían para él todo eso?

Él solo vive por y para cumplir las expectativas de un inalcanzable hombre. Un hombre que lo recogió para darle un propósito por el cual existir. Algo con que sujetarse para no caer. Un frágil hilo de esperanza…

Lo demás no es importante. Eso creía. Ryunosuke podría morir el mismo día de año nuevo, o el siguiente, o el siguiente. ¿Por qué celebrar entonces?

-Akuta…ga-?

-…no espero nada del año siguiente.

Atsushi lo escucha con ojos abiertos de comienzo a fin. Detiene su andanza y deja que el viento nocturno baile entre ellos para llevarse al mafioso que, hundido en su propia consciencia, suelta la mano de su rival sin notar como éste se queda atrás.

No son solo los zapatos. Ellos también tienen eso en común.

Cuando Atsushi vivía en el orfanato, cuando vivía en las calles, cuando perdió el rumbo de su vida, en todos esos momentos sentía exactamente lo mismo que el mafioso.

Una persona sin calendario. Sin cumpleaños. Sin aniversario. Una existencia sin relevancia.

Que tristeza.

El albino comprende que Akutagawa debe tener mucha tristeza en su corazón.

El pelinegro en cambio, no pudo con la vergüenza de haber soltado algo tan vergonzoso. Algo que no era verdad. Algo que dejó de ser verdad en el momento en que se conocieron. Tal vez lo dijo porque revelarle esto al detective sería aún más engorroso. _Patético._

Atsushi queda con la mano suspendida en el aire apuntando a la figura de Ryunosuke que cada vez era más y más lejana.

Después de un momento congelado, intenta seguir al joven mafioso que ya se había perdido con esos zapatos negros, para encontrarlo sentado en una banca, mirando el cielo. No había muchas lámparas en el parque, y ese sector estaba rodeado de árboles, por eso la noche era un escenario de estrellas. Algunas más encendidas, otras, inquietas. Ryunosuke las miraba todas. Nakajima en cambio, lo miraba a él.

Porque a pesar de todo no lo lograba entender. Como algo tan horrible era tan fácilmente aceptado por el otro. ¿Cómo se puede vivir sin existir?

El joven detective camina en silencio y se sienta a su lado. Intenta mirar las estrellas, pero no puede mantener la mirada en el cielo por mucho tiempo. No puede aceptar que el mafioso haya aceptado vivir en un mundo donde los días solo son un camino en blanco y negro que te guían sin mirar atrás, a un final.

-Akutagawa, yo…

El llamado lo mira luego ser nombrado. Y Atsushi siente que quiere hacer todo lo posible para cambiar esa concepción. Ya sea por sí mismo o por él. O por ambos.

-Akutagawa, yo te amo.

Y cuando lo dice, el pelinegro solo abre sus ojos. Un diminuto brillo asomándose entre ellos, anhelando esas palabras. Guardándolas, atesorándolas. No hace nada más. Deja que el albino le explique qué carajos está haciendo. Pero éste no tiene nada más que decir. Esas palabras contenían todo lo que necesitaba transmitirle, todo lo que deseaba hacer llegar en su rival.

Ni siquiera necesitó masticarlas. Solo mirando los zapatos que llevaba puestos, encontró las palabras que necesitaba. Lo que el perro de Port Mafia necesitaba, y francamente él también. _Es su trabajo darse cuenta._

Akutagawa no entendió. No quiso. Quería convencerse que no era importante. No lo necesitaba. Él nunca fue amado y pudo vivir todos estos años con eso. Su corazón nunca le exigió el afecto de nadie…

Repitiéndose esas absurdas ideas, el mafioso al instante sintió unos tibios labios tocar los suyos, frágiles y quebradizos por el frío.

 _No me alejes_ , le gritaba Nakajima

 _No me sueltes_ , lloraba una parte muy molesta en la cabeza de Akutagawa.

 _Que patéticos somos,_ pensaron juntos.

Sus manos se situaron donde debían estar. El pelinegro en la cintura del detective y éste, las subió hacia sus mejillas. Hacía frío, pero no lo sentían.

Fue un beso tierno, de esos que Atsushi estaba deseando poder dar sin ser atravesado por una bestia omnívora. Akutagawa en cambio, deseaba pensar que esto es una mentira, porque de otra forma seguramente no podría soportarlo.

Se movían juntos. Separaban sus bocas y las volvían a juntar, hasta que sus besos se volvieron cortos e insuficientes. Que es cuando Akutagawa hace "click", separándose del joven híbrido.

-… cobarde

-cierra la boca

El albino ríe. _Yo también soy un cobarde_ , piensa y eso no importa esta noche. Está con su "algo", quien lo llamó porque quería verlo, usando sus zapatos, conociendo un poco más de él cada segundo, y dejándose conocer. Y justamente por eso no arruinará su rato juntos presionando lo impresionable.

-Feliz año nuevo Akutagawa

-… tú igual Jinkou

Sin decir más, ambos jóvenes disfrutan de la silenciosa compañía. Uno mira las estrellas. El otro, unos elegantes zapatos, ya húmedos por la dulce y frágil nieve _. Será un buen año_ , se dice el albino sujetando la mano de su rival. Él se encargará de eso. Definitivamente ambos aprenderán a ser felices, o eso al menos será su meta. Por lo demás, se reservará para sí mismo el regalo que Dazai-san le hizo para año nuevo.

Gracias al cielo, su abrigo logra ocultar el brillante calzón rojo que su nuevo mentor le obsequió para que el universo lo ayude con este obstinado y particular joven.

Lo que pelinegro callará, será también la privada prenda roja que su superior le regaló con motivos similares.

Sin saberlo, los solitarios jóvenes resultaron ser realmente idénticos. El número de zapatos, solo es el título de la lista.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Por leer este fic muchas gracias! a mi juicio los personajes se vieron un tanto OC pero era necesario (lo siento mucho Akutagawa!).**

 **Como ya comenté previamente, ahora estaré publicando en Wattpad, tengo un par de proyectos que me gustaría subir pronto jaja. Y mi cuenta tiene el mismo nombre, por lo que si quieren darse una vueltesita, yo con total gusto! (Literalmente, _0kano-kun0_ es mi usuario)**

Les deseo a tod s los mejores deseos y éxito en todos sus proyectos! Mucha fuerza y energía y que sea un hermoso año nuevo!

Muchos saludos y un abrazotote

 _Kano-kun_


End file.
